A difficult love story I
by SevMine
Summary: Verliebt oder gezwungen zu lieben? Ein Haarsträubendes und unmoralisches Angebot von "du-weißt-schon-wem" stellt das Leben zweier Menschen komplett auf den Kopf. Hermine und Severus müssen sich entscheiden: Liebe oder Tod? Können zwei, sich gegenseitig hassende Personen wirklich anfangen zu lieben? Oder werden sie das Angebot doch noch ablehnen?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte an den Charackteren, Orten, Plätzen, etc erworben. Alle Rechte an diesen gehören J. . Die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld erworben. _

_Ich glaube manche Characktere sind OOC, aber ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. _

**A difficult love story: **

**Hermine Granger & Severus Snape**

Prolog

_Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie etwas wollte, es aber nicht bekam._

_„__Ich will aber!", sagte sie trotzig und verschränkte die Arme._

_„__Und ich sage ‚Nein!'", sagte ihre Mutter._

_„__Warum denn? Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn man erfahren möchte nach wem, aus der Familie man benannt wurde?!", sie wurde langsam wütend._

_„__Nichts…"_

_„__Na also. Dann kann ich doch jetzt in den Kisten auf dem Dachboden nachsehen, oder?", fragte sie._

_„__Nein!"_

_„__Warum denn?", sagte sie wütend und stampfte noch einmal mit dem Fuß auf._

_„__Was ist denn los?", fragte ihr Vater, der gerade den Kopf durch die Tür steckte._

_„__Mom will mir nicht erlauben etwas über meinen Namen herauszufinden", sagte sie._

_„__Jetzt verdreh hier aber nicht die Dinge. Chris, sie will in den alten Tagebüchern von unserer Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter lesen, um herauszufinden, nach wem sie benannt wurde", sagte ihr Mutter._

_„__Was?", fragte Christopher. „Warum das denn?"_

_„__Weil ich einfach etwas über meine Namensgeberin erfahren möchte. Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt?"_

_„__Nein, aber diese Bücher sind sehr detailliert geschrieben", sagte meine Mutter und blickte Christopher ernst an._

_„__Wirklich? Du meinst_ sehr _detailliert?", fragte er._

_„__Ja, sehr!", sagte ihr Mutter._

_„__Aber Heather", sagte Christopher. „Mine ist doch schon sechzehn. Was sollte sie denn jetzt noch erschrecken?"_

_„__Aber trotzdem…"_

_„__Sie wird es schon überleben", sagte er._

_„__Okay…", sagte Heather nach einer Pause._

_„__Danke Mom", sagte sie und wollte schon die Treppe zum Dachboden raufstürmen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel._

_„__Ich heiße Hermine Lily Snape", sagte sie. „Kommt mein zweiter Name auch von einer Verwandten?"_

_„__Nicht ganz…, aber das wirst du erfahren, wenn du die Bücher liest", sagte Christopher._

_„__Und jetzt schnell, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege", sagte Heather und sie sprintete schnell die Stufen rauf._

_Oben angekommen öffnete sie leise die Tür zum Dachboden und musste niesen. Es lag so viel Staub dort oben, dass sie sich fragte, ob in den letzten zwanzig Jahren überhaupt mal jemand hier gewesen war. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, um den schwarzen Koffer, der mit einem grünen und einem roten Schal umwickelt war, zu finden. Mit geschickten Fingern löste sie die Knoten und setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl. Sie wollte gerade den Koffer öffnen, als eine rote Katze den Dachboden betrat._

_„__Lizzy? Was willst du denn hier?"_

_Doch die Katze sprang nur auf ihren Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen._

_„__Du willst also auch wissen, wer meine Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter war?"_

_Anstatt zu antworten schnurrte die Katze jedoch nur. Das Mädchen musste schmunzeln und öffnete den Koffer. Drinnen fand sie eine ganze Menge alter Dinge._

_Ein Fotoalbum wo „Unsere Familie" draufstand, mehrere „One Way" Tickets für den Hogwarts-Express, Zeugnisse und Briefe. Ganz unten lag auch noch, ordentlich zusammen gefaltet, ein dünnes, aber hübsches Nachthemd und eine rote Phönixfeder. In den Fächern fand sie auch noch einen wunderschönen silbernen Ring mit einem blauen Saphir. Als sie ihn ins Licht hob, um ihn genauer zu betrachten, strahlte er wunderschön und sie erkannte, dass etwas eingraviert war._

_ ‚__H.G. PLENA SPEI', las sie und legte den Ring wieder weg._

_„__Schon schade, dass ich kein Latein kann", sagte sie zur Katze und nahm ein Buch heraus. Auf dem Buchdeckel stand ‚Tagebuch' und als sie es aufschlug, stach ihr zuerst ein in wunderschöner Schrift geschriebener Name ins Auge._

_Hermine Granger._

_Nach ihr war sie also benannt. Nach der „besten Freundin" von der Legende Harry Potter. Sie erinnerte sich, wie ihre Mutter ihr früher Bücher über den berüchtigten Helden vorgelesen hatte und, wie sie einmal Godric's Hollow mit dem Denkmal, das an den „Jungen, der überlebt hat" besucht hatten._

_Neugierig schlug sie die erste Seite auf und las das Datum._

_ 1996_

_ „__Puh", sagte sie. „Das ist aber schon ganz schön lange her…"_


	2. Zurück in Hogwarts

Zurück in Hogwarts

***Hermine***

Niemals, wirklich niemals hätte ich gedacht einmal so glücklich zu sein, nach den Ferien wieder in der Schule anzukommen.

Hogwarts war schon seit dem ersten Schultag vor 6 Jahren so etwas wie mein zweites Zuhause geworden. Ich hätte niemals, wirklich niemals gedacht einmal _soooooo_ glücklich zu sein, wie am ersten Schultag, als ich die Große Halle betrat.

Ich setzte mich neben Ron und Ginny und ließ meinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Alle Tische waren besetzt und alle warteten gespannt auf die Erstklässler, die eigentlich jeden Moment kommen sollten. Ich sah Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle, wie sie über die neuen Schüler spekulierten und ich sah wie Neville seinen Becher verschüttete und er hastig den Kürbissaft von seinem Umhang wischte.

Alle unterhielten sich und alles war so wie immer – bis auf Harry und Luna. ‚Wo sind die beiden denn?', fragte ich mich, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit zog sich jetzt dem Lehrertisch zu. Ich sah den neuen Lehrer, Professor Slughorn, neben Professor Snape sitzen und sah wie sich beide angeregt unterhielten. ‚Was wohl Professor Slughorn unterrichten wird?'

Während ich den beiden zusah fragte ich mich plötzlich warum Prof. Snape eigentlich so unbeliebt war. Natürlich, er hatte fettige Haare, einen Todesblick, ließ gerne Schüler nachsitzen, tauchte immer im falschen Augenblick wie aus dem Nichts auf und war ein Todesser. Doch trotzdem hatten seine Haltung und sein schwarzer Umhang etwas Edles und seine Haare sahen im dämmrigen Licht der Kerzen gar nicht mehr fettig aus…

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich", sagte Ron und riss mich abrupt aus meinen Gedanken.

„Harry!", rief ich erstaunt. „Deine Nase!"

„Oh", sagte er und hielt sich ein Taschentuch an die Nase, um den Blutstrom zu stoppen.

„Ich glaube, du solltest besser nach der Feier zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", bemerkte Ginny. „Wo warst du überhaupt?"

Doch Harrys Antwort wurde durch die Ankunft der Erstklässler unterbrochen.

* * *

Als ich später im Bett lag konnte ich nicht einschlafen. In mir machte sich dieses _du-bist-endlich-wieder-zuhause_-Gefühl breit und ließ mir keine Ruhe.

‚Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn ich draußen ein bisschen frische Luft schnappe', dachte ich und verließ auf Zehenspitzen den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich huschte mit meinen nackten Füßen durch die dunklen und kalten Gänge des Schlosses. Außer meinem Atem hörte ich nichts.

Als ich dann außer Atem auf dem Astronomieturm stand und ein leicht lauer Wind um mich herum wehte, merkte ich, wie schön die Sterne in dieser Nacht waren.

Ich setzte mich auf eine Mauer und sah zu wie sie funkelten und wie der Mond das Schloss in ein wunderschönes Licht tauchte.

‚Ich bin zuhause.'

***Severus***

In dieser Nacht konnte ich nicht einschlafen. War es die Ankunft der vielen Schüler? Oder war es auch meine eigene Ankunft nach den Sommerferien? Ich wusste es nicht.

Es waren die ersten Sommerferien gewesen, die ich nicht, wie sonst alleine und abgeschieden in meinen Gemächern in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mich zu sich gerufen und mir eine sehr spezielle Aufgabe zugeteilt, die er nur seinen „besten Leuten" geben wollte. Er hatte mir aufgetragen fünf seiner Todesser zu suchen, die auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden waren und den Rufen ihres Herren nicht gehorchten. Als ich sie endlich gefunden hatte, waren die Ferien schon fast vorbei, doch anstatt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können erhielt ich eine spontane Einladung von den Malfoys. Und so verbrachte ich die letzten Tage im Herrenhaus der Malfoys. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir dort nicht gefallen hat, doch schon bald erkannte ich, dass mehr hinter dieser Einladung steckte, als bloße Freundlichkeit.

Meine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt, als mich Narcissa eines Tages in den Salon bestellte. Ihre Schwester Bellatrix war auch dort und betrachtete mich misstrauisch, während Narcissa ihre Anliegen vortrug. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihren Sohn, Draco, dazu auserwählt Albus zu töten. Besorgt, wie Narcissa immer war, wenn es um ihren Sohn ging, bat sie mich auf Draco aufzupassen und ihn zu unterstützen. Ich willigte ein, obwohl mir bei der Sache nicht wohl war. Bellatrix ging es anscheinend genauso. Sie sagte, ich wäre ein Feigling und sollte auch wirklich zu meinem Versprechen stehen, indem ich Narcissa den Unbrechbaren Schwur leistete. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend willigte ich ein.

Und hier war ich. Ich lag in meinem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht war wunderschön. Zu schön um einzuschlafen. Ich sah zu, wie der Vollmond das Zimmer erleuchtete.

Mein Schlafzimmer war groß und hatte magische Fenster, da mein Wohnbereich in den Kerkern lag. Allerdings zeigten meine Magischen Fenster, im Gegensatz zu den magischen Fenstern im Zaubereiministerium, wie es wirklich draußen aussah.

Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen und eine tiefe Ruhe machte sich in mir breit…

_Miau!_

Ich schreckte hoch und versuchte meinen Angreifer abzuschütteln, bis mir klar wurde, dass dieses flauschige Ding, das sich an meinen Schlafanzug krallte Silberstreif war. Silberstreif war meine Katze. Sie war eine wunderschöne Katze mit dunklem Fell und hellen Streifen, die bei dämmrigem Licht silber aussahen.

Außer mir und Dumbledore wusste niemand von ihr.

„Silberstreif", murmelte ich erleichtert. „Du bist es nur."

Gedankenverloren streichelte ich sie, was ihr ein leises Schnurren entlockte.

* * *

Irgendwann zwischen Mitternacht und ein Uhr morgens musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war das erste an was ich mich erinnern konnte, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die zum Fenster herein schienen.

‚Bei Merlins Bart!', dachte ich entsetzt. ‚Jetzt aber schnell!'

Ich rannte ins Bad und war in Rekordzeit fertig.

Ein bisschen außer Atem erreichte ich die Große Halle und merkte erst dort, dass mein Unterricht erst um neun Uhr begann. ‚Jetzt habe ich mich umsonst beeilt!', dachte ich verärgert. Aber egal, jetzt war ich hier und konnte auch schon Essen gehen.

Entschlossen öffnete ich die Tür zur Großen Halle.

***Hermine***

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich aus dem Augenwickel sah, wie sich die Tür zum Lehrertisch öffnete. Mein Herz blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen, als ich Prof. Snape sah. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig gerötet.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fing mein Herz wieder an zu schlagen, doch jetzt viel schneller, als vorher.

‚Was ist nur mit mir los?'

Wie zur Antwort knurrte mein Magen und ich biss herzhaft in mein Croissant.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück beeilte ich mich, um nicht zu spät zu meiner ersten Stunde zu kommen.

‚Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn', hatte ich mich gewundert, als ich mir meinen Stundenplan ansah. Doch da stand wirklich _Zaubertränke_ und darunter _Prof. Slughorn_.

Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob Prof. McGonagall etwas vertauscht hatte, doch dann fiel mir wieder Dumbledores Rede gestern ein und mir wurde klar, dass sich niemand geirrt hatte.

Ich betrat mit den anderen Schülern den Klassenraum.

„Warum müssen die Kerker immer so kalt sein?", sagte ich eigentlich mehr zu mir selbst, doch Lavender, die sich meistens immer angesprochen fühlte antwortete mir: „Ich weiß nicht – vielleicht hat es ja etwas mit den Zutaten zu tun oder…"

Wenn Lavender erst _richtig_ anfing zu reden, stellte ich mein Gehirn immer auf Durchzug, denn manchmal erzählte sie echten Mist oder sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden.

Als Prof. Slughorn den Raum betrat wurde es augenblicklich still. Dreißig Augenpaare richteten sich auf den neuen Lehrer. Er sah schon relativ alt aus und lächelte die Klasse an, als wäre er schon Jahrelang mit dem Unterrichten vertraut. ‚Natürlich!', fiel es mir wieder ein. ‚Slughorn war schon einmal Professor und sogar Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?'

Er stellte sich vor und wir sollten uns gerade um den Lehrertisch stellen um uns die drei Kessel, die dort standen näher anzuschauen, als Harry und Ron plötzlich den Raum betraten.

„Ah, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, kommen Sie doch herein", sagte Prof. Slughorn. „Nehmen Sie sich Ihre Bücher und kommen Sie zu uns."

„Äh, wir haben leider keine…", sagte Harry.

„Ach das macht doch nichts. Gehten Sie zum Schrank und holen Sie sich ein Buch raus", antwortete er und drehte sich wieder zur Klasse um: „Habt ihr vielleicht irgendwelche Ideen, was in diesen Kesseln drin sein könnte?"

Ich wusste es! Schnell hob ich meinen Arm und als der Professor sah, dass ich die Einzige war, die sich meldete nahm er mich ran.

„Im ersten Kessel befindet sich das _Veritaserum_, dass das stärkste Wahrheitselexier ist, das es gibt und im zweiten Kessel befindet sich der Vielsaft-Trank, der einen in jede beliebige Gestalt verwandeln kann. Im letzten Kessel befindet sich _Armortentia,_ der mächtigste aller Liebestränke. Er soll für jeden anders riechen, so riecht er zum Beispiel für mich nach frisch gemähtem Gras und Pergament und … nach Zahnpasta…"

Ich trat zurück und stellte mich wieder an meinen Platz.

„Sir, sie haben uns noch nicht gesagt, was in dieser Flasche ist", sagte Lavender.

„Das ist _Felix-Felicis_, den man auch…"

„…flüssiges Glück nennt", beendete ich seinen Satz.

„Ja, Miss Granger. ‚Flüssiges Glück'. Schwer herzustellen und sehr schrecklich, wenn man es falsch anwendet, aber wenn man es richtig anwendet, kommt es einem vor, als könnte man alles schaffen, was man sich vornimmt. Derjenige, der es in dieser Stunde schafft, den _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ richtig zu brauen, bekommt diese Flasche als Geschenk…. Ihr findet das Rezept auf Seite 10 in eurem Buch.

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück!"

* * *

Ich war ein wenig traurig, dass nicht ich den _Felix-Felicis_ gewonnen hatte, aber ich gönnte es Harry, dass auch er einmal einen guten Zaubertrank gebraut hatte.

Trotzdem wunderte ich mich, wie er das geschafft hatte. Ron anscheinend ebenfalls, denn am Ende des Tages, als wir alle im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, fragte er Harry, wie er das geschafft hatte. Harry zeigte und sein Buch, wo seltsame, aber anscheinend wirkungsvolle Anweisungen hingekritzelt waren.

„Wem hat das Buch denn mal gehört?", fragte ich.

„Einem gewissen ‚Halbblut Prinz'", flüsterte er uns zu.

„‚Halbblut Prinz'", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Harry und ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, doch Ron schien schon wieder anderer Meinung zu sein.

„Zeig mal", sagte er zu Harry.

Harry gab ihm das Buch. Ron und ich starrten auf die schöne Schrift, mit der jemand einst „Dieses Buch gehört dem Halbblut Prinz" reingeschrieben hatte.

„Wer kann das denn gewesen sein?", fragte Ron jetzt.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry.

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich versuchen es herauszufinden", bot ich an.

„Gute Idee!", sagte Ron.

„Danke", sagte ich ein wenig verlegen und stand auf. „Gute Nacht ihr beiden!"

„Gute Nacht", sagte Ron, doch Harry protestierte: „Du hast uns doch noch gar nicht die Astronomie Hausaufgabe erklärt!"

„Das mache ich morgen, jetzt bin ich zu müde", sagte ich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

‚Es ist doch sehr erstaunlich, wie anstrengend der erste Schultag sein kann', dachte ich und erinnerte mich später an meinen ersten Schultag im Sechsten Schuljahr.


	3. Der neue Hüter

_Danke an "Guest" für die Review. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel:_

Der neue Hüter

***Severus ***

Ich lief die Korridore zu meinem neuen Klassenraum entlang. Nie wieder, musste ich in den dunklen Kerkern unterrichten! Nie wieder müsste ich zusehen, wie kleine, dumme Schüler die einfachsten Zaubertränke falsch brauten! Endlich konnte ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Das hatte ich mir schon immer gewünscht!

Heute war ein schöner Tag, obwohl man schon ein wenig die Frische des herannahenden Herbstes merkte.

Als ich meinen neuen Klassenraum das erste Mal sah, war ich überwältigt, wie viel größer und heller dieser Raum war. Jetzt hatte ich mich schon ein wenig daran gewöhnt, dass der Raum so viel besser war, als die kalten und kleinen Kerkerräume – und doch stockte mir der Atem, als ich ihn betrat.

Als sich alle Schüler gesetzt hatten – Potter, Weasley und Miss Granger so weit wie möglich weg von mir (Was ich damals sehr schade fand, aber nicht wusste, warum. Heute bin ich um einiges schlauer in dieser Hinsicht) – fing ich mit dem Unterricht an.

„Heute lernt ihr etwas über die gängigsten Gegenflüche, wenn ihr angegriffen werdet."

Die Klasse sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, doch das war ihr Pech! Sie würden tun, was ich ihnen sagte.

* * *

Am Freitagabend saß ich sehr erschöpft in meinem Sessel und hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft, ein paar Mitschriften meiner Schüler zu korrigieren.

Die erste Woche war gerade mal vorbei und ich war schon erschöpft.

‚Diese dummen kleinen Schüler. In den ersten Jahren sind sie echt schrecklich', dachte ich, während ich beschloss einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum meines Hauses vorbeizuschauen.

‚Sie sind so klein und wissen immer alles besser, obwohl sie _gar nichts _können!'

Ich betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins (nur die Slytherin-Schüler, ich und Albus wussten den Weg hinein) und beobachte gerade noch, wie Malfoy unauffällig versuchte sich aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen.

‚Nicht nur die kleinen Schüler sind anstrengend!', dachte ich. ‚Auch die großen können einen durch die ganze Schule hetzten.'

Ich hatte keine Minute den Schwur vergessen, den ich Narcissa gegeben hatte. Doch Draco schien über die Besorgnis seiner Mutter mehr verärgert, als erleichtert zu sein und machte mir so das Leben noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon war, indem er einfach vor mir flüchtete und mir aus dem Weg ging. Und Hogwarts ist groß.

Ich lief durch den Raum und versuchte Malfoy unauffällig zu folgen. Meine Schüler grüßten mich und fragten nicht nach, warum ich den Raum jetzt schon wieder verließ. Für sie war es normal, dass ich nie länger, als unbedingt notwenig blieb.

‚Warum habe ich nur den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet?', fragte ich mich während ich die dunklen Kerkergänge zügig entlang lief. Weit konnte Draco noch nicht sein…

Außer Atem kam ich am Ende der Kerker an und hatte immer noch keine Spur von dem jungen Malfoy gefunden.

‚Ich wünschte, dass ich mutiger gewesen wäre und nicht den Schwur geleistet hätte', dachte ich traurig. ‚Doch Albus und der Dunkle Lord wollten beide, dass ich ihn leiste. Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass ich dadurch meine Loyalität ihm gegenüber beweise, die eigentlich nur gespielt ist und Albus wollte es, damit ich ihn töte.'

Mir lief ein Schauder den Rücken hinunter, als ich mich an Albus Worte erinnerte.

‚Du musst derjenige sein, der mich tötet Severus. Das ist der einzige Weg…

Erst dann wird der Dunkle Lord dir komplett vertrauen.'

Ich wollte Albus nicht töten! Auch wenn ich nicht immer einer Meinung mit ihm war und er mir nicht die Stelle gab, die ich wollte. Trotzdem war das noch lange kein Grund, dass ich ihn umbringen wollte.

Albus hatte alles schon komplett durchdacht, doch ich konnte nicht dasselbe tun. Immerhin war er in den 16 Jahren so etwas, wie ein guter Freund für mich geworden… Und wer brachte schon seinen besten Freund um? Das war doch echt absurd!

Ich wartete noch ein paar Minuten und beschloss dann schlafen zu gehen. Mehr konnte ich heute nicht tun.

***Hermine***

In den nächsten Wochen gewöhnte ich mich allmählich daran, dass ich kaum noch Zeit zum ausruhen fand. Die meiste Zeit befand ich mich im Unterricht oder machte am Nachmittag Hausaufgaben. Die Zeit dazwischen befand ich mich in der Bibliothek und las oder suchte nach dem Hallblut-Prinz. Die wenigste Zeit schlief ich und noch weniger Zeit hatte ich zum Essen. Wenn ich dreimal am Tag essen ging, aß ich entweder nur sehr wenig oder sehr schnell, aber „gewöhnlich" aß ich nur zweimal am Tag.

Am Anfang fühlte ich mich nur erschöpft, aber dann bekam ich Augenringe und kleinere Linien unter den Augen.

Lavender bat mir zum Glück einen Concealer an und im nuh waren die lästigen Schatten unter meinen Augen verschwunden. Dann kam die Zeit, in der ich sehr oft Hunger litt, da ich keine Zeit zum Essen fand. Stattdessen braute ich mir nachts (eigentlich sollte ich schlafen), einen Zaubertrank, der einen satt machte. Er hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass man drastig abnahm, da er nichts enthielt, was Fett ansetzen konnte.

Innerhalb von einer Woche nahm ich ganze 10 Kilo ab!

Deshalb veränderte ich das Rezept (mit der Hilfe vom Buch des „Halbblut-Prinzen") so, dass ich nicht ab, aber auch nicht zu viel zunahm.

Harry und Ron sagten mir jeden Tag, dass ich immer blasser werde und mal wieder ein bisschen mit ihnen raus gehen sollte.

„Die Herbstsonne wird dagegen auch nicht helfen!", erwiderte ich trotzig.

„Aber du brauchst endlich mal wieder ein bisschen frische Luft!", entgegnete Harry.

„Was ich brauche sind: keine Hausaufgaben, Prüfungen und besserwisserische Freunde!", hatte ich barsch geantwortet und später alles bereut.

Harry und Ron hatten es verstanden.

„Die Prüfungen", hatte ich nur gesagt und betreten zu Boden geblickt. „Immerhin haben wir nur noch dieses Jahr und nächstes Jahr machen wir schon unseren UTZ."

Sie hatten mir verziehen und sagten, dass es ihnen nicht anders ging.

Ich erzählte ihnen dann, was ich über den ‚Halbblut-Prinz' schon wusste.

Nämlich, dass ich niemanden gefunden hatte, der Prinz hieß oder irgendwo mit diesem Spitznamen genannt wurde.

Ich versprach ihnen intensiver nachzuschauen, ob jemand vielleicht ‚Prince' mit Nachnahmen hieß oder mit Vornamen oder so.

* * *

Heute hatte ich zwischen den Fächern Verwandlung und Alte Runen Zeit, um in der Bibliothek weiter zu suchen.

Ich war kurz vor der Bibliothek, als mir Prof. McGonagall den Weg versperrte.

„Miss Granger haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit?"

„Äh… ja", sagte ich.

„Dann kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro, es wird auch nicht lange dauern."

Ich folgte ihr ein wenig bestürzt.

‚Weswegen will sie denn mit mir reden? Habe ich etwa als Vertrauensschülerin versagt?'

Diese Fragen quälten mich auf dem Weg ins Büro der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und meiner Hauslehrerin.

„Miss Granger, Sie fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich mit ihnen sprechen möchte", fing Prof. McGonagall an.

Ich nickte.

„Ist es, weil ich mich nicht richtig als Vertrauensschülerin um die Schüler gekümmert habe? Ich werde mir wirklich mehr Zeit nehmen, um für die Schüler da zu sein. Wenn Sie mich nur Vertrauensschülerin bleiben lassen!"

„Miss Granger, es geht gar nicht um Sie, als Vertrauensschülerin. Es geht um die Zeit. Sie haben kaum noch Zeit, um richtig auszuschlafen und richtig zu essen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sich Lehrer um mich Sorgen machten. Mir ging es schließlich gut!

„Machen Sie mir nichts vor Miss Granger! Sie sind müde! Wenn sie sich jetzt irgendwo, wo es bequem ist, hinsetzten würden, dann würden Sie einschlafen. Sie sind übermüdet!"

„Das liegt bestimmt nur daran, dass Lavender Licht braucht, um einzuschlafen und…", versuchte ich mich herauszureden, doch Prof. McGonagall hatte mich durchschaut.

„Es liegt nicht an Miss Brown. Sie brauchen eine kleine Pause, Miss Granger. Um sich auszuruhen und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Sie werden von Tag zu Tag dünner! Wahrscheinlich werden Sie eines Tages einfach umkippen und das kann ich nicht zulassen!"

Sie hatte Recht. Prof. McGonagall hatte immer Recht!

„Ja, Professor", sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Ich werde mit Ihren Lehrern reden, dass Sie weniger Hausaufgaben aufbekommen…"

Ich wollte gerade widersprechen, doch sie sprach einfach weiter: „Lassen Sie mich ausreden Miss Granger! Es ist doch nur für eine Woche. Sie werden nur noch eine Stunde pro Tag Hausaufgaben machen und auch nur noch eine halbe Stunde in der Bibliothek sein. Lesen können Sie auch draußen! Sie sollten sich mindestens 4 Stunden pro Tag draußen aufhalten. Gehen Sie Hagrid besuchen oder machen Sie einen Spaziergang."

„Aber, ich werde weiter im Stoff zurückbleiben, als die anderen", versuchte ich noch einmal zu protestieren, doch ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

„Ich werde das schon regeln und ich wette, dass sie schon für die nächsten Monate vorgearbeitet haben", sagte Sie und schickte mich für die letzten 30 Minuten nach draußen in die warme Herbstsonne.

***Severus***

Es war einer von diesen langen und langweiligen Donnerstags-Besprechungs-Nachmittagen, an denen sich die Hauslehrer trafen, um sich gegenseitig auszutauschen. Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick und ich saßen um einen Runden Tisch.

Der „Hauslehrer-Zirkel" war eine der langweiligsten Stunden, die es in meiner ganzen Hauslehrerzeit gab. Es wurde immer über ganz unwichtige Dinge, wie Unterricht, die besten Schüler, Quidditch und vieles andere unwichtige geredet.

Das ganze war doch wie ein einziger Wettkampf. Wer hatte die besten Schüler in seinem Haus? Welcher Schüler aus seinem Haus war ganz besonders gut in einem bestimmten Fach? Welches Haus würde die Quidditch-Spiele dieses Jahr gewinnen oder welcher Sucher würde zuerst den goldenen Schnatz fangen?

Es wurden sogar Quidditch-Wetten abgeschlossen!

Zu allem Überfluss hieß diese Veranstaltung auch noch „Hauslehrer-Zirkel". Wir waren doch keinen dummen und naiven Muggel, die sich im Kreis um eine Kristallkugel setzten und die „Geister" anriefen.

So ein Quatsch!

Und wer hatte sich überhaupt diesen schrecklichen Namen ausgedacht. Keiner wusste es genau, doch ich vermutete, dass der Erfinder dieses seltsamen Namens bestimmt eine Hufflepuff gewesen war. Wer würde sich denn sonst so einen lächerlichen Namen ausdenken?

Gerade war Filius an der Reihe und erzählte stolz, wie viele Schüler sich für den Chor entschieden hatten und wie viele ein unglaubliches Singtalent hatten.

Ich war von dem Chor jedoch nicht so begeistert, wie die anderen.

Wie gewöhnlich redeten die anderen über lauter unwichtige Dinge und ich schweifte mit meinen Gedanken ein wenig ab…

Doch dann ließ mich ein Name aufhorchen.

Minerva hatte gerade Miss Grangers Namen genannt, obwohl die besten Schüler schon genannt worden waren.

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Sie und habe auch schon mit Albus gesprochen. Er meinte, dass ich es euch auch noch sagen sollte. Ihr solltet Miss Granger in der nächsten Woche weniger Hausaufgaben aufgeben, als den anderen", sagte sie.

„Warum sollten wir das machen?", fragte ich ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Warum? Weil Miss Granger kaum noch zum Schlafen und essen Kommt! Weil Sie eines Tages einfach umkippen wird und vielleicht nicht mehr aufwacht! Wollen Sie etwa daran schuld sein Severus?!", sagte sie ungehalten. Ich wettete, dass sie heute einen stressigen Tag hatte oder… dass es Miss Granger wirklich schlecht ging.

Eiszapfen bohrten sich mir in den Bauch. Miss Granger ging es schlecht! Wirklich schlecht! Und ich hatte nichts davon gemerkt! Ich hielt inne.

‚Warum tut mir Miss Granger so leid? Warum fühle ich mich schuldig, dass es ihr schlecht geht?', fragte ich mich. ‚Das ist wirklich nicht mein Problem.'

Wenn ich später an diesen ersten Augenblick zurück dachte, an dem ich das erste Mal freundliche oder sogar mehr als freundliche Gefühle für Miss Granger hatte, wurde mir immer warm ums Herz.

„Regen sie sich nicht so auf Minerva", sagte Filius beschwichtigend. „Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint. Oder Severus?"

„Nein", sagte ich und merkte, dass meine Stimme ein wenig zitterte.

‚Hoffentlich hat das niemand gemerkt', dachte ich.

***Hermine***

„Hermine! Hermine, warte mal!", rief Harry.

Ich blieb stehen und nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er mich eingeholt.

„Hast du jetzt doch meinen Rat angenommen?", fragte er.

„Nein…Ja…Eigentlich war es Prof. McGonagalls Rat. Sie meinte, ich solle mindestens 4 Stunden draußen verbringen und nur noch eine Stunde Hausaufgaben machen und so weiter."

„Du hast es gut."

„Eigentlich wäre ich viel lieber in der Bibliothek und würde weiter nach dem ‚Halbblut-Prinzen' suchen. Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor!"

„Aber das bist du nicht!", versuchte Harry mich zu trösten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Äh ja, deswegen bin ich eigentlich zu dir gekommen. Du weißt doch, dass Wood jetzt nicht mehr auf der Schule ist und deswegen brauchen wir einen neuen Hüter. Das Auswahlspiel fängt in einer halben Stunde an und Ron und ich wollten fragen, ob du vielleicht zusehen möchtest. Ginny will Treiberin werden und spielt auch mit."

„Klar", sagte ich.

„Okay, dann bis nachher", sagte Harry und ging in die andere Richtung weg.

* * *

Das Auswahlspiel hatte sehr lange gedauert und meine Beine taten immer noch weh. Ich war echt glücklich, dass Ron und Ginny es in die Mannschaft geschafft hatten, obwohl ich bei Ron ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte.

Mochten die anderen denken was sie wollten. Ich hatte Ron nur geholfen, weil meine Beine vom stehen schon sehr weh taten und er mein bester Freund war und außerdem war er eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, wie alle dachten.

Die Uhr schlug Acht Uhr und laut Prof. McGonagall hätte ich mich jetzt hinlegen sollen, doch die anderen im Schlafsaal wollten unbedingt noch ein Spiel spielen.

„Lasst uns ‚Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Konsum' spielen!", hatte Lavender gesagt und Parvati und Susi hatten sofort freudig zugestimmt.

Warum musste Susi mir das antun und hatte den anderen von dem Spiel erzählt. Die anderen nannten es immer dieses „coole Muggelspiel", aber ich hasste es.

Doch trotzdem musste ich immer mitspielen.

‚Warum immer ich?', hatte ich einmal gefragt. ‚Warum fragt ihr nicht Elizabeth oder Lindsey oder Ginny?'

‚Weil es mit denen nicht so viel Spaß macht, wie mit dir!'

‚Oh.. wenn ihr Spaß wollt, warum spielt ihr es dann nicht mit den Jungs?'

‚Hermine, sei doch keine Spielverderberin', hatte Lavender gesagt und ich konnte einfach nicht länger Argumente finden. ‚Immerhin bist doch als mugglegeborene mit dem Spiel aufgewachsen.'

„Hermine, du bist dran", sagte Parvati.

Ich zog eine Karte vom ‚Konsum-Haufen' und Lavender sagte verärgert: „Beim nächsten mal musst du aber auch mal eine von den anderen Karten ziehen!"

„Warum?", fragte ich.

„Weil es sonst unfair ist, wenn du immer nur ‚Konsum' nimmst!", sagte sie.

„Okay", sagte ich und las die Karte vor. „Erstens: Lösche das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum (das war obwohl es sich sehr einfach anhörte sehr schwer und gefährlich. Derjenige, der beim Löschen erwischt wurde, bekam einen Monat Strafarbeiten, die von Filch ausgesucht wurden), Zweitens: Werfe einen Fangzähnigen Frisbee in den Jungenschlafsaal oder Drittens: Laufe einmal nackt durchs Schloss."

Das Gegenteil zum normalen ‚Wahrheit, Pflicht oder Konsum' war, dass die magisch verzauberten Karten sich immer wieder neue Dinge ausdachten. Deshalb konnte man immer nur hoffen, dass die Karten ‚gut gelaunt' waren, wenn man eine zog.

„Und? Was wirst du nehmen?", fragten Lavender und Parvati gespannt.

„Drittens ist doch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint, oder?", fragte ich schockiert. „Als Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin darf ich so etwas auf keinen Fall zulassen!"

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Parvati. „Ein bisschen Spaß und Risiko machen das Spiel doch gerade aus."

„Ja, aber doch nicht auf diese Weise!", protestierte ich und zückte meinen Zauberstab.

„Halt, halt, halt!", sagte Lavender und legte ihre Hand schützend über die Karte. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde die dritte Aufgabe löschen", sagte ich einfach.

„Was?", fragte Parvati erschrocken. „Aber das ist gegen die Spielregeln!"

„Und drittens ist auch gegen die Schulregeln!", sagte ich.

„Also, wenn du drittens löschst" sagte Lavender. „Musst du aber das, was sich die Karte neu für drittens aussucht machen."

„Ich muss?"

„Ja, weil du nämlich gegen die Spielregeln verstößt", sagte Lavender.

„Okay", gab ich nach und Lavender nahm ihre Hände von der Karte. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und berührte mit ihm die Karte. Die dritte Aufgabe verschwand und an ihrer Stelle erschien eine neue Aufgabe, die auch nicht besser war. Ungläubig nahm ich die Karte und las die neue Aufgabe vor.

„Drittens: Laufe einmal durchs Schloss in…", ich stockte. „I-In Unterwäsche."


	4. Die Strafarbeit

_Danke an "Guest". Du kannst mir gerne deine Vorschläge schreiben und ich kann versuchen sie noch einzubauen, denn meine Geschichte ist schon fertig._

Die Strafarbeit

***Severus***

Es ging schon auf elf Uhr zu, als ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Wohnbereich machte.

Ich wollte gerade um die Ecke laufen, als ich das Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf dem Steinboden hörte. Tap-tap-tap.

‚Wer läuft um diese Zeit barfuss durchs Schloss?', fragte ich mich.

Erst hatte ich einen Geist vermutet, doch Geister machten keine Geräusche. Ich blieb stehen und lauschte. Wer auch immer das war, er würde eine menge Hauspunkte verlieren. Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung.

Tap-tap-tap. Das Geräusch kam beängstigender Weise näher und dann stieß mich jemand um und war mich auf den Boden.

Mein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und die Luft wurde mir aus den Lungen gepresst, als jemand auf mich fiel. So lag ich eine Weile da, bis ich mich traute meine Augen zu öffnen und überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Dieses etwas war Miss Granger!

„Miss Granger", flüsterte ich und musste husten.

„Oh…", sie stand auf und war schon im Begriff weiter zu rennen, doch ich hielt sie fest. So schnell kam selbst sie nicht um einen Strafe herum.

Stöhnend stand ich auf und rieb meinen Hinterkopf. Das würde eine sehr, sehr hässliche Beule werden!

„Sie bleiben hier und werden mir erklären was…", ich stockte.

Miss Granger stand nur im BH und Höschen vor mir.

„…was dieser Aufzug bedeutet", beendete ich den Satz, als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte.

Sie wurde rot und wich noch ein paar weitere Schritte nach hinten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper um sich zu wärmen und ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

„Ich… ich… habe nur eine Wette verloren, Professor", stotterte sie.

„So so… eine Wette", sagte ich und kräuselte meine Lippen. „Die Strafarbeit wird daran bestimmt noch nicht das schlimmste sein."

Sie wurde wieder rot und schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Und jetzt kommen Sie mit zu ihrer Hauslehrerein."

„Bitte nicht Professor!", flehte sie mich an, doch Strafe musste sein.

Sie zitterte. Um diese Jahreszeit war es im Schloss nicht gerade warm und ich fragte mich, wie jemand so dumm sein konnte und dann auch noch in Unterwäsche durch die Flure laufen konnte. Trotzdem zog ich meinen Umhang aus und gab ihn ihr.

„Ziehen Sie den an, Miss Granger und kommen Sie mit."

***Hermine***

Ich zog den Umhang nur widerwillig an, doch als ich ihn anhatte war ich froh nicht mehr so nackt vor meinem Lehrer zu stehen.

Das war alles so peinlich! Hätte ich doch bloß nicht diesem Spiel zugestimmt. Wie sollte ich Prof. Snape je wieder ansehen, ohne mir zu wünschen, im Erdboden zu versinken. Und warum mussten die Karten bloß so blöde Aufgaben nehmen?

Von seinem Mantel stieg ein süßer Geruch nach Kräutern auf und ich roch zum ersten Mal den Geruch meines Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Lehrers.

Sein Geruch war echt schön. Ich hätte ewig neben Ihm laufen können.

Er ohne Umhang. Ich ohne Anziehsachen und nur mit seinem Umhang um und seinem Geruch in der Nase.

Wenn ich jetzt an diesen Tag zurückdenke, wird mir klar, dass das wahrscheinlich der erste Tag war an dem ich mich unbewusst in meinen Lehrer verliebt hatte.

Später bereute ich es nicht ein bisschen, dass alles so gekommen war, wie es gekommen ist. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich dieses Spiel mitgespielt hatte, bin glücklich, dass ich erwischt wurde und bin glücklich, dass Severus und ich diese schwere Aufgabe zu erledigen hatten.

‚Wir sind alle nur Spielfiguren in einem großen Spiel das sich ‚Leben' nennt', würde ich später zu meinem Mann und meinen Kindern – und später auch zu meinen Enkeln und Urenkeln sagen, doch das gehört noch nicht hierher…

* * *

Viel zu schnell hatten wir den Raum von Prof. McGonagall erreicht. Mein Herz klopfte so laut, dass Prof. Snape es hätte hören müssen.

Er klopfte leise, aber energisch an die Tür zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro und Sekunden später hörten wir eine gedämpfte Stimme von drinnen „Herein!" rufen.

Prof. Snape betrat nach mir den Raum und schloss die Tür.

Prof. McGonagall blickte von ihrer Zeitung auf und sah uns erstaunt an. Anscheinend hatte sie bis jetzt durchgearbeitet, denn ich sah einige Aufsätze vor ihr liegen, auf denen die rote Tinte noch glänzte.

„Severus? Miss Granger? Was machen sie denn um diese Zeit hier?", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie bemerkte, dass ich Prof. Snapes Umhang trug.

„Das kann ihnen Miss Granger bestimmt selbst erzählen", sagte Prof. Snape und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf das ein wenig abgenutzte Sofa.

„Nun Miss Granger?", fragte Prof. McGonagall.

„Es ist mir wirklich peinlich Professor…", fing ich an und blickte alles an, nur nicht Prof. McGonagall. Leider spürte ich immer noch die Blicke von Prof. Snape in meinem Rücken.

‚Was ist wenn er Röntgenaugen hat und durch seinen Umhang durchsieht?', dachte ich ängstlich, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass er mich ja schon ohne Umhang vorhin im Gang gesehen hatte.

‚So ein Mist!'

„Erzählen Sie es ruhig", ermutigte mich Prof. McGonagall.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll", versuchte ich den Augenblick, in dem ich alles ‚beichten' würde herauszuschieben.

„Vielleicht erzählen Sie mir erst einmal, warum Sie den Umhang von Prof. Snape tragen?", bemerkte sie.

„Oh…ja, also… Lavender, Parvati und ich hatten so ein Spiel gespielt, bei dem auf Karten immer steht, was man machen soll und auf meiner stand, dass ich entweder einen Fangzähnigen Frisbee in den Schlafsaal der Jungen werfen, das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum löschen oder dass…ich… in Unterwäsche durch die Flure der Schule laufen sollte… und ich hatte mich dafür entschieden…weil…weil ich dachte, dass um diese Uhrzeit keiner mehr in den Gängen ist."

‚Eigentlich hatte ich auch keine andere Wahl…'

Ich war den Tränen nahe.

„Setzen Sie sich doch Miss Granger. Und dann können Sie weiter reden", sagte Prof. McGonagall und ich merkte, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um mich machte.

Ich setzte mich neben meinen Tränkelehrer aufs Sofa und versuchte so weit, wie möglich von ihm entfernt zu sitzen, was mir allerdings nicht gelang, da es ein sehr kleiner Zweisitzer war. Die Beine von mir und Prof. Snape berührten sich und ich merkte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

‚Warum muss ich ausgerechnet neben _ihm_ sitzen?', dachte ich ein wenig verzweifelt.

***Severus***

Ich spürte, wie sie zitterte – und das nicht, weil ihr kalt war, doch welchen Grund hätte sie dann zum zittern, fragte ich mich.

Sie zitterte doch nicht weil sie neben dem bestaussehendsten Lehrer der ganzen Schule saß. Ich wirkte auf niemanden anziehend. Noch nicht einmal auf diese zwielichtigen Hexen in der Nokturngasse, die mir für Bezahlung ein wenig Abwechslung boten. Ich war einfach nur hässlich! Ein hässlicher, großer, dünner, schwarzhaariger, Zaubertränke liebender Mann.

„Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte sie, doch sie stellte die Frage eher an mich, als an Miss Granger.

„Sie ist in mich hineingerannt", sagte ich. „Mein Hinterkopf tut immer noch weh!"

„'Tschuldigung", hörte ich Miss Granger flüstern.

Sie zitterte jetzt so stark, dass ich sie am liebsten in meine Arme genommen hätte und ihr zugeflüstert hätte, dass alles okay sei und sie keine Angst haben brauche, doch ich saß einfach nur neben ihr und beantwortete die Fragen von Minerva.

‚Was ist nur mit dir los, Severus?', fragte ich mich. ‚Du bist doch sonst nicht so!'

„Hineingerannt?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als sie in mich ‚hineinrannte' und mich mit ihrer Wucht umwarf."

Ich wusste, dass dieser Satz sehr zweideutig Klang und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Miss Granger ein wenig lächelte.

„Ich sagte zu ihr, dass wir jetzt zu Ihnen gehen würden, damit sie eine gerechtfertigte Strafe für ihr Verhalten bekommt und ich gab ihr meinen Umhang, damit sie nicht halb nackt durch die Gegend laufen muss."

Miss Granger wurde rot und zog den Umhang noch enger um sich.

„So so… eine ‚gerechtfertigte Strafe für ihr Verhalten'", sagte Minerva. „Und was schwebt Ihnen da vor Severus?"

„Das wollte ich Sie gerade fragen", erwiderte ich.

„Nun ja… suchen Sie sich eine geeignete Strafe aus", sagte sie.

„Gut… dann gebe ich ihr einen Monat lang Nachsitzen?"

„Ist das eine Frage?", erwiderte Minerva.

„Nein", sagte ich.

„Gut. Den Rest können Sie ja dann ohne mich besprechen", sagte sie und wies auf die Tür.

Miss Granger stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Gute Nacht Professor", flüstere sie und ich schloss die Tür hinter uns.

Sie schaute wieder betreten zu Boden.

„Muss es wirklich ein _Monat _sein?", fragte sie.

„Was denken Sie denn? Soll ich sie etwa so gehen lassen – _ohne _Strafarbeit?"

„Nein", sie sah mir jetzt direkt in die Augen, doch sie konnte meinem Blick nicht lang standhalten.

„Dann kommen Sie also jeden Montag- und Freitagnachmittag zu mir in mein Büro und ich werde sehen, was ich ihnen für Aufgaben geben kann", sagte ich.

„Ja", sagte sie und machte Anstallten zu gehen.

„Äh, Miss Granger", sagte ich.

„Was?", sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Könnte ich bitte meinen Umhang wieder haben?", fragte ich.

Sie errötete.

„Das meinen Sie doch nicht ernst, oder?", fragte sie und mir fiel wieder ein, dass sie darunter halb nackt war.

„Nein…natürlich nicht", sagte ich ein wenig kleinlaut. „Aber wann wollen Sie ihn mir dann zurückgeben?"

„Beim nachsitzen am Freitag?", fragte ich.

„Nein! Was werden denn die anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen sagen, wenn Sie den Umhang Ihres Lehrers haben?"

„Oh…äh…daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht", sagte sie.

„Außerdem, was soll ich denn Anziehen, wenn mein bester Umhang nicht da ist?", fragte ich.

„Dann ziehen Sie eben einen alten an und außerdem sehen Sie ohne Umhang sowieso viel besser aus…", sie hielt inne und sah mich erschrocken an.

„Das habe ich doch jetzt nicht laut gesagt oder? Ich meinte nur… dass Sie doch gar keinen Umhang brauchen… um gut… äh… zu unterrichten?"

„Ich glaube es ist die einfachste Lösung, wenn Sie mir jetzt einfach den Umhang geben."

Widerwillig streifte sie sich den Umhang ab, wurde Rot und lief schnell in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums davon.

‚Warum hat sie eigentlich keinen Freund?', dachte ich auf dem Weg in meinen Wohnbereich. ‚Wo sie doch so schön ist?'

Ich schlug mir mit der Hand vor den Kopf.

‚Das darfst du nicht denken Severus! Sie ist deine Schülerin! Du bist ihr Lehrer! Ihr Privatleben geht dich so wenig an, wie sie deins!'

***Hermine***

Ich hatte mir während dieser Nacht eine wirklich schlimme Erkältung geholt und musste in den ersten Nachsitz Stunden sehr oft niesen.

Und dann fing die Erkältung erst richtig an. Meine Nase war nur noch verstopft und lief, ich hatte Halsschmerzen und konnte nur noch krächzen. Die beiden letzten Male ging es mir dann wieder besser, weil ich nach vielem hin und her überlegen einen Aufpäppeltrank bekam.

Prof. Snape und Prof. McGonagall waren erst dagegen gewesen, denn ‚Strafe muss sein!', doch, als sie sahen, wie schlecht es mir ging bekam ich dann doch den Trank und konnte wieder wie gewohnt am Unterricht teilnehmen.


	5. Voldemorts Angebot

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews an "Liesl Snake" und "Guest". An "Guest": Snape sieht so aus, wie du ihn dir vorstellst ;)_

* * *

Voldemorts Angebot

***Severus***

Im Oktober war es dann mal wieder so weit. Der Dunkle Lord hatte alle Todesser zu einem Treffen berufen und wir mussten unverzüglich kommen.

Diesmal war es wieder im Herrenhaus der Malfoys.

Die Malfoys taten mir Leid. Sie waren nicht so wirklich begeistert vom Dunklen Lord. Sie hatten vielmehr Angst vor ihm und doch bewiesen sie ihm immer wieder, wie loyal sie ihm gegenüber waren. Und sogar ich musste ihm immer wieder beweisen, wie treu ich ihm gegenüber war.

Ich hasste es!

Diese „Todesser-Treffen", ihren grausamen Anführer und ihre schrecklichen Taten. Doch als „Doppelspion" musste ich in diesem Spiel mitspielen, ob ich wollte oder nicht.

Für Albus war ich der „Spion", der ihm immer Informationen über den Dunklen Lord und seine Pläne gab und für den Dunklen Lord selber war ich ein „Spion" in Hogwarts (seinem wahrscheinlich liebsten Platz in diesem ganzen Durcheinander).

Ich brachte ihm immer genaue Informationen über die Schule, die Lehrer und vor allem über Harry Potter. Was der Dunkle Lord allerdings nicht wissen konnte war, dass ich eigentlich nur Albus diente.

Alle Informationen, die er erhielt hatte ich vorher mit Albus abgesprochen und ausgiebig diskutiert, so dass der Dunkle Lord immer nur unwichtige Randinformationen bekam, die sich allerdings wichtig anhörten. Doch in letzter Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Dunkle Lord misstrauischer als sonst war. Er hinterfragte alles und gab sich nicht mehr nur mit kleinen Stücken zufrieden. Ich spürte, dass sich etwas Großes anbahnte, wie vor einem Sturm oder wenn vor einem Gewitter der Wind stärker wird, es dann zu regnen anfängt und der erste Blitz einschlägt. Soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, hatte beim Dunklen Lord der Wind schon zugenommen. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Regentropfen fielen. Und mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, dass das nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Manchmal träumte ich davon ganz weit weg von all diesem schrecklichen Geschehen zu sein, doch ich konnte es nicht.

Als ich den dunklen Weg zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys entlanglief hörte ich, wie plötzlich jemand hinter mir apparierte. Früher wäre ich vermutlich zusammengezuckt, doch seitdem das mit Lily passiert war hatte ich jede Emotion aus mir verbannt. Ich hatte seit Jahren meine Gefühle keinem anderen mehr gezeigt. Niemand wusste, wie es in mir aussah. Nicht einmal Albus!

Ich erkannte Bellatrix und wunderte mich, dass sie nicht schon früher gekommen war. Ihre Liebe zum Dunklen Lord war so offensichtlich, wie die Tatsache, dass Drachen Feuer spucken oder wie die Tatsache, dass die Peitschende Weide ein „sehr bösartiger" Baum ist.

Jeder wusste es. Zumindest alle Todesser und der Dunkle Lord wusste es sowieso. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob sie wirklich in ihn verliebt war oder ob sie einfach nur seine Grausamkeit liebte.

„Severus", sagte sie und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Bellatrix", antwortete ich. „Ich dachte du wärst schon längst hier."

„Das wäre ich auch, doch anscheinend wollte der Dunkle Lord nicht gestört werden", erwiderte sie.

„Was wird er nur von uns wollen?", fragte ich (eigentlich niemanden bestimmten) laut.

„Es geht um dich, Severus", sagte Bellatrix.

„Um mich?"

„Ja, um wen denn sonst?", fragte sie ein wenig gereizt.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Severus, der Dunkle Lord hat es uns gesagt. _Alle_ wissen es!"

Der erste Regentropfen fiel.

„Alle wissen was?", jetzt war ich komplett verwirrt.

„Das der Dunkle Lord heute über dich oder mit dir reden will."

„Und warum weiß ich es nicht?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Wahrscheinlich will er deine spontane Reaktion sehen, wenn er das Thema auf dich lenkt."

Ich blickte sie verwirrt an, doch sie hatte sich schon von mir abgewandt und war beim riesigen Spiegel in der Eingangshalle stehen geblieben, um ihre Frisur noch einmal zu überprüfen.

Die Andeutung, die der Dunkle Lord den anderen gesagt hatte, hätte mich ein klein wenig alarmieren sollen, was noch auf mich zukam, doch ich ignorierte diese unbewusste Warnung und die ersten Regentropfen.

***Hermine***

Diese Nacht schlief ich unruhig. Ich drehte mich von einer Seite auf die andere, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

Verwundert dachte ich über den heutigen Tag nach. Heute war irgendwie alles so merkwürdig gewesen. Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle hatte ich nervöse Blicke zum Lehrertisch geworfen und in meiner Magengegend hatte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Nervosität breitgemacht und ich konnte einfach keinen Bissen von meinem Frühstück herunterbekommen. Und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war es nicht besser geworden. Zum Glück war es heute mein letztes Nachsitzen gewesen. Doch das Gefühl war immer noch da gewesen und ich hatte immer wieder heimlich zu Prof. Snape über meinen Putzeimer geblickt, als ich dabei war die Tische sauber zu schrubben. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich unsicher und irgendwie… anders, doch in diesem Moment hatte ich noch nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt… Aber wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir nur zu viel ein.

‚Ich sollte jetzt besser einschlafen', dachte ich und drehte mich auf die andere Seite.

Damals konnte ich natürlich noch nicht wissen, dass genau in diesem Moment fünfzig Meilen von Hogwarts entfernt über meine Zukunft geredet wurde.

***Severus***

„Severus", sagte der Dunkle Lord und wandte sich jetzt mir zu. „Severus, du bist doch nicht verheiratet und hast keine feste Bindung zu jemanden?"

Das erste Grollen, des nahen Donner erreichte mein Ohr.

Die Todesser fingen an zu grinsen und ich ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde.

So fing er immer an, wenn er einen seiner Todesser verkuppeln oder verheiraten wollte. Meine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern.

‚Warum ich? Nach all diesen Jahren. Der Dunkle Lord weiß doch, wie ich zum heiraten stehe.'

„Nein", antwortete ich so sachlich wie möglich und mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

„Severus, ich denke du weißt, was ich jetzt von dir will."

Der Regen wurde stärker.

Es entstand eine kleine Pause und ich wettete, dass jeder Anwesende meinen Herzschlag hören konnte, während sich Nagini durch den Raum schlängelte.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir eine Frau nimmst."

Jetzt war es so weit. Der Blitz schlug ein. Ich stand, wie versteinert da und es wurde noch stiller als vorher. Es war geradezu totenstill.

Alle Augen waren auf mich und den Dunklen Lord gerichtet.

„Natürlich keine Frau deiner Wahl – ich habe schon eine für dich ausgesucht."

Alle blickten gespannt den Dunklen Lord an, doch der streichelte erst einmal seelenruhig Nagini. Als die Luft im Raum zum bersten gespannt war verkündete er seine Wahl.

„Miss Granger würde doch eine wunderbare Frau abgeben oder Severus?"

Es war wieder still. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet und warteten auf meine Reaktion.

„Aber mein Lord, sie ist doch noch ein Kind und dazu noch meine Schülerin!"

***Hermine***

Gegen ein Uhr morgens weckte mich Prof. McGonagall.

„Miss Granger, Dumbledore wünscht Sie zu sprechen."

„Aber es ist doch noch so früh!", protestierte ich schwach und rieb mir die Augen.

„Es ist sehr wichtig", flüsterte Prof. McGonagall, da sie die anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal nicht wecken wollte.

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte ich.

„Ich weiß auch nichts genaues, aber es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein, also beeilen Sie sich jetzt!"

Ich stand schnell auf, zog mir nur schnell meinen Umhang um und rannte eilig hinter Prof. McGonagall her.

Als wir das Büro des Schulleiters erreicht hatten war ich ein wenig außer Atem und meine Haare waren total durcheinander. Doch Prof. McGonagall klopfte zielstrebig an und gleich darauf hörte man Prof. Dumbledores Stimme von drinnen „Herein" sagen.

Prof. McGonagall öffnete die Tür und ich betrat ein wenig schüchtern das Büro des Schulleiters. Drinnen saßen der Schulleiter und… mir stockte kurz der Atem… Prof. Snape.

‚Was will der denn hier?', fragte ich mich.

Nervös zog ich den Umhang enger um mich und merkte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden, als Prof. Snape mich näher musterte.

„Setzten Sie sich doch Miss Granger", forderte mich Prof. Dumbledore auf und wies auf einen Stuhl, der gegenüber dem von Prof. Snapes stand. Mit Dumbledores Stuhl bildeten unsere drei Stühle ein Dreieck, was ich irgendwie lustig fand.

Prof. McGonagall setzte sich ein wenig abseits von unserem „Dreieck".

„Sie haben sich bestimmt schon gefragt, warum wir Sie so früh in der Nacht hierher bestellt haben", sagte Prof. Dumbledore.

Ich nickte.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen arbeitet Professor Snape für unsere Schule als so eine Art ‚Spion', der uns die nötigen Informationen über Lord Voldemorts Aktivitäten liefert."

Ich war kurz ein wenig verwirrt, doch gleich darauf fasste ich mich wieder. Harry hatte mir davon schon mal erzählt.

„Ja Sir, das wusste ich schon", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Heute Nacht fand wieder eins dieser geheimen ‚Todesser-Treffen' statt", fing er an zu erklären. „Und Lord Voldemort hat mir und der Schule und natürlich auch Ihnen ein Angebot gestellt."

‚Das kann ja nichts gutes heißen', dachte ich.

„Er schrieb uns einen Brief, in dem seine Forderungen stehen."

„Und was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?", fragte ich.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt mal den Brief vorlesen:

_An den Schulleiter von Hogwarts und sein billiges Gefolge und natürlich an Miss Granger,_

_ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, was ich mit Severus in seiner so perfekten Position im Schloss tun könnte._

_Erst dachte ich nur ans spionieren und an kleine extra Informationen über Schüler und Lehrer und Schutzmaßnahmen, doch das reicht mir jetzt nicht mehr._

_Die Zeiten sind kritisch. Man braucht nicht nur überall Spione, sondern auch Leute, die den Willen ausführen, den man selber hat, denn sonst würde das ganze nicht funktionieren. Daher habe ich ein Angebot oder eine Bedingung – nennt es wie ihr wollt -, die ich euch in diesem Brief stellen werde._

_Wie schon gesagt, ich möchte Menschen, die auch das machen, was _ich_ will._

_Ich könnte es viel einfacher haben, indem ich den ‚Imperius-Zauber' verwende, doch das ist für mich viel zu einfach! Ich will selbst immer wieder vor geistigen Herausforderungen stehen, um zu sehen, dass ich einfach _jeder_ Herausforderung gewachsen bin. Und die Zeiten sind kritisch. Viele Zauberer fragen sich bestimmt, wem sie noch trauen können und wem nicht._

_Ich frage mich das gelegentlich auch. Deswegen brauche ich nicht nur Loyalitätsbeweise sondern auch jemanden, der hundertprozentig hinter mir steht. Jemanden, der nach meinem Tod (falls das überhaupt jemals der Fall sein wird) mein Werk weiterführt._

_Kurz gesagt: Ich brauche einen Sohn! Einen Nachfolger oder auch einfach jemanden, den ich als meinen Sohn anerkennen kann, denn nur, wenn man das eigen Fleisch und Blut seines Vaters ist, heißt das nicht gleich automatisch, dass man auch vollständig hinter seinem Vater steht. Besonders _ich_ spreche hier sehr aus Erfahrung._

_Zuerst möchte ich noch darauf hinweisen, was passiert, solltet ihr euch nicht an die Bedingung halten oder das Angebot sogar _abschlagen_._

_Das sind sehr grausame Dinge, an denen ich lieber nicht schuld wäre._

_Denn ab dem Tag der Abweisung/nicht Einhaltung wird kein Muggel und Schlammblut mehr vor mir sicher sein. Ich werde jeden Muggel und jedes Schlammblut, dass mir in die Quere kommt umbringen und zum pflastern meines Weges benutzen._

_Das gleiche gilt auch für jeden Zauberer/in, der/die sich mir in den Weg stellt._

_Doch das sind natürlich _noch nicht_ alle Dinge, die passieren werden falls ihr das Angebot abschlagt. Ich werde natürlich Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Zaubereiminister. Dumbledore und Fudge können sich schon auf eine schöne lange und qualvolle Gefangenschaft bei mir freuen (Askaban ist wie geschaffen für sie). Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege werde ich manche Leute nicht nur einfach töten. Ja, Miss Granger, denn das wäre viel zu wenig Schmerzhaft für sie. Ich werde ihre Freunde finden und foltern, bis sie um ihren Tod betteln, doch ich werde sie nicht erlösen. Sie werden dort so lange aushalten, bis sie von alleine umfallen._

_Und das ist meine Bedingung:_

_Damit all dies nicht passiert, kann etwas dagegen getan werden. Wie ich schon im ersten Teil meines Briefes darauf aufmerksam machte, brauche ich nicht nur einen Spion. Ich brauche mehr als das. Ich brauche jemanden, der wirklich loyal ist und es mir auch beweist. Und natürlich auch noch jemanden, der mir mehr ‚Insiderinformationen' über den jungen Potter gibt. Jemand, mit zuverlässigen Quellen und jemanden, der mir einen Nachfolger gibt._

_Dieser Jemand ist mein treuer Severus._

_Und ich möchte, dass er bis Weihnachten mit dem Schlammblut Miss Granger verheiratet ist. Und zwar _richtig_ verheiratet, wie ein richtiges Ehepaar._

_Wohnung teilen, Bett teilen und vor allem keine Geheimnisse! Das soll keine platonische Liebe sein. Ich weiß, dass es eine pragmatische Liebe ist, doch das soll keineswegs heißen, dass das auch so bleiben soll. Von mir aus könnt ihr eine Freundschaft aufbauen oder sonst etwas. Hauptsache ich bekomme das, was ich verlange. _

_Das ist für mich sehr wichtig, da ich nicht schon wieder einen Kampf gegen Potter verlieren will. Er wird nicht immer so viel Glück haben, wie bisher. Daher brauche ich seine Schwächen, wenn ich wirklich erfolgreich sein will. Außerdem will ich sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er erfährt, dass seine langjährige und beste Freundin mit meinem treusten Untertan verheiratet ist und mit ihm einen Sohn hat. Doch diesen Trumpf behalte ich bis zuletzt im Ärmel und aus diesem Grund muss die Ehe und alles weitere vor den anderen Schülern – und vor allem Harry Potter – geheim gehalten werden!_

_Aus dieser Ehe wird - wie ich schon erwähnte - ein Kind entstehen. Ich verbiete dem glücklichen Paar natürlich nicht mehr als nur ein Kind zu haben, doch der erstgeborene Sohn wird mein Nachfolger! Bis zu seinem dritten Geburtstag wird er von meinem treuen Diener Severus groß gezogen und dann werde ich ihn in meine Obhut nehmen, um ihm alles beizubringen, was er wissen muss._

_Das sind meine Bedingungen! Wenn sich nicht daran gehalten wird werde ich all die Dinge wahr machen, die ich schon nannte und noch viel mehr._

_Die Zaubererwelt ist kein Sicherer Platz mehr und vor allem für Muggel wird die Welt nicht mehr sicher sein. Ich werde jeden finden! Ob Frau, ob Mann oder ob Kind!_

_Miss Granger, du willst doch sicher nicht an diesen grausamen Dingen schuld sein, oder?_

_Denk an deine Eltern, deine Freunde und …an dich selbst.  
Ich werde dich überall finden!_

_Lord Voldemort_ "

Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich sicher über diesen Brief gelacht. Er war einfach zu lächerlich, um wahr zu sein… Seit wann schrieb Lord Voldemort Briefe? Doch irgendetwas hatte der Brief an sich… etwas Bedrohliches und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass das kein Scherz war, sondern die Wahrheit.

***Severus***

Minerva war ohnmächtig geworden und Miss Granger sah sehr blass aus.

„W-Was passiert…m-mit meinen Eltern, wenn ich heirate… sie würden d-das bestim-mt nicht verstehen", stotterte sie und war den Tränen nahe.

„Ihre Erinnerungen an dich werden vollständig gelöscht", sagte ich.

Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Sie werden einfach so weiterleben, als wenn es dich nie gegeben hätte. Glücklich und …", ich stockte als Miss Granger haltlos zu schluchzen anfing und die Tränen nur so aus ihren Augen liefen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und Minerva war auch wieder aufgewacht. Sie saßen beide auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und Minerva hatte schützend den Arm um Miss Granger gelegt.

Die Uhr schlug 2 Uhr Morgens und die Stunde der Entscheidung war gekommen.

„Und Miss Granger?", fragte Albus ruhig.

„Ich nehme das Angebot an. Mir bleibt ja wohl keine andere Wahl…", sagte sie.

„Oh doch, Sie haben die Wahl. Die Frage ist nur ob Sie mit Ihrer Entscheidung dann zufrieden sind, wenn sie gefallen ist", sagte Albus.

„Früh zu heiraten und Mutter zu werden ist besser, als alle um mich herum sterben zu sehen und später auch selber zu sterben. Das denke ich zumindest…", sagte sie.

„Also?", fragte Albus und nickte mir zu.

Ich sammelte mich für diesen einen wichtigen Moment in meinem Leben, räusperte mich und kniete mich vor das Sofa.


	6. Die Zukünftigen

An "Guest": Damit sich ihre Eltern sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern können ;)

* * *

Die Zukünftigen

***Hermine***

Als sich Prof. Snape vor das Sofa kniete, war ich erst verwirrt und wunderte mich was er von mir wollte. Doch, als er meine Hand nahm wurde mir alles klar.

Es war, als hätte sich zwischen mir und ihm eine unsichtbare Barrikade aufgelöst. Sonst trennte ich private und schulische Dinge immer voneinander. Ich hatte Respekt vor den Lehrern. Manche fand ich nett und mit anderen kam ich eher weniger gut aus. Eigentlich kam ich mit den meisten Lehrern gut aus, doch da war immer etwas, was mich zurückhielt. Mich zurückhielt sie zu duzen und mit dem Vornamen anzureden. Ich sah zu meinen Lehrern auf, bewunderte, respektierte und mochte sie, doch das konnte nie dasselbe sein, wie zwischen Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und mir. Dazu war diese Barrikade da… doch jetzt bröckelte sie.

Prof. Dumbeldore hatte mit einem Stein nach der Glasscheibe geworfen, die mich von den Lehrern trennte und Prof. Snape tat ihm das jetzt nach. Tiefe und lange Risse zogen sich durch die Glasbarrikade, die ich mich nie von alleine getraut hätte zu überwinden, denn ich wusste, dass es falsch war. Ich wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, gut mit einem Lehrer befreundet zu sein, geschweige denn mit einem zusammen zu sein.

Nun lag es nur noch an mir, die gläserne Mauer einzureißen, doch es war kein gutes Gefühl. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass mir ein Lehrer so nahe stand und mit Prof. Snape sollte ich jetzt mein ganzes Leben teilen. Das war schon irgendwie verrückt.

Seine Hand war kühl und kein wenig schwitzig, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte.

Meine Hand sah in seiner sehr schön aus und in diesen wenigen Sekunden bevor er zu reden anfing bemerkte ich so viele Sachen an meinem Lehrer, dass ich schon dachte, dass ich ein wenig verrückt war.

Das flackernde Licht, der Kerzen ließ seine Haut noch blasser wirken, als sie eigentlich war. Mir stieg sein wunderschöner Geruch nach Kräutern in die Nase und seine Augen waren wie zwei glänzende Bernsteine, die im Licht glänzten und seine Haare sahen kein bisschen Fettig aus. Ich verlor mich fast in seinem perfekten Aussehen und vergaß für diesen einen Augenblick_ alles_ um mich herum.

„Hermine", fing er an und streichelte meine Hand. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass alles so wie in den Filmen war.

Prof. Snape, der mir in die Augen sah und sogar ein wenig lächelte. Wäre das ganze nicht unter diesen Umständen passiert oder wäre ich schon ein wenig älter und nicht seine Schülerin, hätte ich wahrscheinlich sogar ohne diese bescheuerte Bedingung seinen Antrag ohne Bedenken angenommen.

Und dann ging alles eigentlich ganz schnell.

„Ja…ja, ich will", flüsterte ich und wir standen auf und …umarmten uns.

Na ja, das war wahrscheinlich nicht so üblich bei Anträgen, doch ihn zu küssen vor all diesen Leuten hätte ich nicht über mich gebracht. Mit einem leichten Schaudern dachte ich an die Hochzeit, doch jetzt war es schon zu spät, um noch einmal einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Albus reichte Prof. Snape ein kleines Kästchen in dem zwei wunderschöne Silberne Ringe drinnen waren.

Prof. Snape nahm den Ring heraus, der für mich bestimmt war und legte ihn mir in die Hand. Ich brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, dass ich ihn mir an den Finger stecken sollte.

„Passt er?", fragte Severus (ich nannte ihn, ab dort so, denn wir waren ja schließlich Verlobt).

„Ja", sagte ich und betrachtete ihn genauer. Es war ein Silberner Ring mit einem winzigen Apatit in der Mitte. Ich erinnerte mich, was ich einmal über Apatite gehört hatte. Sie sollten bei Traurigkeit und Kummer helfen und Stottern und hohen Blutdruck lindern. Ich war beeindruckt, wie schön dieser Stein war. Im Licht der Kerzen sah er fast durchsichtig aus, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, sah man die leichte bläuliche Färbung.

„Er ist wunderschön…", sagte ich nach einer Weile.

„Ja, das ist er…", sagte Severus und Prof. Dumbledore ergänzte: „Severus hat ihn selbstgemacht."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte ich und starrte meinen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer erstaunt an.

„Na ja…eigentlich habe ich den Ring nur graviert und den Stein eingesetzt, aber …", sagte er.

„Seien Sie doch nicht so bescheiden Severus", sagte Prof. Dumbledore und klopfte Severus gutmütig auf die Schulter.

***Severus***

Als ich gegen 7 Uhr aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, war ich noch sehr müde.

Wir hatten uns, nachdem ich Hermine den Antrag gemacht und sie ihn angenommen hatte verabschiedet und jeder war schlafen gegangen. Außer ich.

Ich durfte erst einmal Minerva alles erklären und sie beruhigen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich mit ihren Fragen entweder an Albus wenden sollte oder bis zum nächsten Treffen von uns warten sollte.

Danach durfte ich mich noch auf den Weg zum Dunklen Lord machen und ihm die „frohe Botschaft" überbringen. Er hatte meinen Verlobungsring mit einem frohen lächeln gemustert und dann durfte ich gehen.

Zum schlafen war ich kaum noch gekommen und den ganzen Tag war ich unaufmerksam und verpasste sogar einigen Schülern Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

***Hermine***

Lavender weckte mich am nächsten morgen freudestrahlend und fröhlich.

„Wie schön, dass hier wenigstens eine ausgeschlafen hat", murmelte ich mürrisch und hievte mich aus meinem Bett.

Nachdem mich Prof. McGonagall zum Gryffindorturm zurückgebracht hatte und ich mich erneut schlafen gelegt hatte waren gerade mal vier Stunden vergangen. Vier Stunden, in denen ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Von „erholsam" konnte da bei weitem nicht die Rede gewesen sein. Ich lief ins Badezimmer.

Im Spiegel sah mein Gesicht nicht gerade großartig verändert aus, obwohl ich mir immer vorgestellt hatte, dass man, wenn man verlobt war anders aussah. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass man mit einem Dauerlächeln auf den Lippen durch die Gegend laufen würde, dass die Augen vor Glück strahlten, dass man glücklich war und jedem seinen Ring zeigte und die gute Neuigkeit erzählte.

Doch im Gegensatz dazu, sah ich total unausgeschlafen und müde aus. Meine Haare waren stumpf, genauso wie meine Augen. Die einzigen Gefühle, die ich in diesem Moment fühlte waren eine große Müdigkeit und ein abgrundtiefer Hass auf Lord Voldemort, wie ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Jedoch musste ich zugeben, dass mein Ring wunderschön aussah und ich betrachtete ihn fasziniert. Hoffentlich würden die anderen nicht genauer nachfragen, von wem ich ihn bekommen hatte.

* * *

„Irgendwie siehst du heute anders aus", bemerkte Ron beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle.

„Ach ja?", sagte ich und musste ein nervöses Lachen unterdrücken. „Wie denn?"

„Hmm… Ich weiß nicht… anders eben…"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Harry und Ron hatten nichts gemerkt.

* * *

„Hübscher Ring", sagte Ginny während der Pause. Wir hatten uns verabredet, um zusammen in der Bücherei zu recherchieren. Ginny für Zauberkunst und ich für Verwandlung.

„Äh… danke", sagte ich und hoffte, dass sie nicht noch weiter Fragen stellen würde.

„Seit wann hast du ihn?"

„Äh… ich habe ihn noch nicht so lange", sagte ich und war erleichtert, als Ginny sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte und nicht mein Gesicht sah, auf dem sich zwei rote Flecken gebildet hatten.

Wie sollte ich das bloß überstehen? Im Lügen war ich wirklich nicht so gut, wie manche anderen und außerdem hing das auch immer von der Situation ab. Und in dieser Situation konnte ich das einfach nicht, auch wenn mein Leben und das Leben vieler anderer Menschen davon abhing.

***Severus***

Am Abend fand dann unser zweites Treffen statt, bei dem wir alles besprechen würden und Pläne für die Hochzeit und die Zeit danach entwerfen würden.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat ein wenig zögernd ein und bemerkte zu meinem Erstaunen, dass alle schon da waren.

Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm lagen ein paar Blätter und an der Seite des Tisches standen vier Gläser und eine Champanger Flasche.

‚Wozu ist die denn da?', fragte ich mich und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Albus wies mit seiner Hand auf das Sofa, auf dem schon Miss Gran… äh Hermine Platz genommen hatte.

Neben dem Sofa, auf einem Sessel, saß Minerva und musterte mich kritisch.

Ich setzte mich aufs Sofa und spielte nervös mit meinem Verlobungsring herum. Daran hatte ich mich immer noch nicht gewöhnt.

***Hermine***

Ich spürte, wie nervös Severus war und das machte mich auch nervös. Während Prof. Dumbledore uns einen Vortrag über die Ehe hielt, spielte auch ich mit meinem Ring herum.

Er war so wunderschön und was meinte Severus gestern? Dass der Ring graviert sei? Ich nahm den Ring ab und sah in der Innenseite nach. Dort standen meine Initialen, „H.G." und noch ein lateinisches Wort „_PLENA SPEI_".

‚ _Plena spei_… was bedeutet das bloß?', dachte ich neugierig.

Ich schielte zu meinem Verlobten herüber und war immer noch überwältigt.

Ich! Verlobt! Mit meinem Lehrer!

„…so…ich denke, dass war erst einmal alles, was man über die Ehe sagen könnte", beendete Prof. Dumbledore gerade seine Rede.

‚Mist! Ich habe nicht zugehört!', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Nun sollten wir über eure Hochzeit reden", sagte Prof. Dumbledore. „Doch zuerst wollen wir auf euch beide anstoßen! Immerhin war das gestern eine Verlobung und Verlobungen feiert man!"

Prof. Dumbledore füllte die vier Gläser mit Champanger und reichte jedem von uns eins.

„Stoßen wir auf das…nun ja…kann ich glücklich sagen?", fragte Prof. Dumbledore und Severus und ich nickten zögerlich.

„Also, stoßen wir auf das glückliche Paar an", sagte Prof. Dumbledore fröhlich, doch Prof. McGonagall sah immer noch nicht glücklich aus, doch sie wollte den Schulleiter nicht unterbrechen und so tranken wir erst unsere Gläser leer.

„Aber Albus, wie sollen wir das ganze machen, ohne dass die Schüler etwas davon merken?", fragte sie.

„Genau deswegen sind wir doch hier Minerva", sagte Prof. Dumbledore ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Er stellte die leeren Gläser wieder auf das Tablett und tunkte seine Feder in das Glas mit der Tinte, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Womit fangen wir an?", fragte er in die Runde. „Ach ja, mit der Hochzeit."

Und er schrieb _Hochzeit_ auf sein Blatt.

„So – was brauchen wir für die Hochzeit oder eher gesagt, wen wollen wir einladen?", fragt er und sah uns fragend an.

„Miss Gran… äh, Hermines Eltern können ja leider nicht kommen und meine sind schon lange verstorben, also, würde mir erst einmal keiner einfallen", sagte Severus.

„Wie wäre es mit den Lehrern? Sie müssen es so oder so erfahren", bemerkte Prof. McGonagall.

„Ja…das wäre eine gute Idee. Severus? Miss Granger? Können wir das so machen?", fragte Prof. Dumbledore und Severus nickte, sein Gesicht war emotionslos, wie eine Maske.

„Miss Granger?", fragte Dumbledore auch mich.

Ich nickte auch.

„Albus, ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser auch dabei sein wollen", sagte Severus und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Natürlich Severus, ich werde sie auch noch mit auf die Liste setzen", sagte Prof. Dumbledore, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt die gesamten Todesser und Lord Voldemort noch dazu zu der Hochzeit seiner Schülerin und seines Angestellten einladen.

„Albus, wo sollen sie heiraten? Hier im Schloss geht es ja nicht. Und wann soll das ganze überhaupt stattfinden?", fragte Prof. McGonagall.

„Ganz in der Nähe liegt doch Dufftown und da gibt es diese wunderschöne Kirche, die ich für uns reservieren wollte. Sie heißt _Mortlach Church_ und stammt aus dem 6. Jahrhundert! Einen schöneren Ort zum heiraten könnte es gar nicht für euch geben!", sagte Prof. Dumbledore begeistert.

„Todesser in einer Kirche?", fragte ich.

„Für Voldemorts Plan würden die Todesser auch durch die Hölle laufen", erwiderte Severus gleichgültig.

Ich war über seine Gleichgültigkeit ein wenig entsetzt, doch dann besann ich mich eines anderen. ‚Soll es ihm doch egal sein!', dachte ich verärgert.

***Severus***

‚Das ist es jetzt also', dachte ich, während ich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle lief. ‚Ich bin verlobt. Ich habe meiner zukünftigen Frau einen Antrag gemacht, sie hat ihn angenommen und wir hatten eine Verlobungsfeier. Also alles, was glückliche, verliebte Paare auch haben.'

Ich hoffte, dass der Dunkle Lord jetzt endlich glücklich war und, dass er mir auch jetzt ganz vertraute, denn das war es, was ich brauchte, um Albus Plan in die Tat umsetzten zu können. Es war jedoch auch schon mehrmals vorgekommen, dass die Zwangsvermählungen vom Dunklen Lord doch nicht so waren, wie er es allen gesagt hatte. Manchmal machte er das auch nur aus Langeweile und, um unterhalten zu werden. Ich hoffte, dass er in diesem Fall auch wirklich das gemeint hat, was er gesagt hatte.

In der Großen Halle angekommen warfen mir alle Lehrer abschätzende Blicke zu. Pomona und Filius sahen mich zu tiefst entrüstet an, Horace sah aus, als wenn er sich nicht ganz entschließen konnte mich zu hassen oder mich zu bewundern und Minerva sah mich erst gar nicht an. Während ich zu meinen Sitzplatz lief ignorierte ich ihre Blicke, die mich fast durchbohrten. Doch ganz kam Minerva nicht darum, mich komplett zu ignorieren.

„Würden Sie mir bitte den Kaffe reichen, Minerva?", fragte ich.

Minerva tat erst nichts, doch schließlich entschloss sie sich doch mir den Kaffee zu geben.

„Denken Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie sich, nun da Sie mit Miss Granger verlobt sind, alles erlauben dürfen. Wenn Miss Granger mir auch nur irgendeine unehrenhafte oder eine unanständige Sache erzählt, die Sie ihr angetan habe, werde ich…"

„Minerva", unterbrach ich sie ungehalten. „Sie wissen genauso gut, wie ich, dass ich überhaupt nichts von dieser Ehe halte und ich sie nicht weniger irreal, wie Sie finde, doch ich habe keines Wegs vor Miss Granger auch nur irgend etwas zuzumuten, was sie nicht will. Ich bin vielleicht Hauslehrer von Slytherin, aber das macht mich nicht gleich zu einem Unmenschen!"

Ich hoffte, dass alle am Lehrertisch das gehört hatten, oder zumindest diejenigen, die dieselben Gedanken, wie Minerva hatten.

Ich goss mir den Kaffee ein und überblicke die Große Halle. Die Schüler unterhielten sich so wie immer, als wäre nichts gewesen, was auch verständlich war. Immerhin hatte sich ihr Leben auch nicht von einen Tag auf den anderen komplett verändert.

Doch da gab es eine. Eine, der es genauso ging, wie mir. Ich suchte den Gryffindortisch nach Miss Granger, meiner Verlobten ab. Viel zu schnell hatte ich sie gefunden. Sie saß zwischen Mr. und Miss Weasley und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Doch ganz schien sie nicht bei der Sache zu sein, denn ihre Freunde mussten sie mehrmals anstoßen, ehe sie ihnen antwortete. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen ich sie so beobachtete, drehte sie ihren Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mich an. Verachtung blitzte in ihren Augen auf und ich wandte mich wieder meinem Essen zu.


	7. Schwierigkeiten

Vielen Dank an "Liesl Snake" und "Guest" für die Reviews.

"Guest": Ich denke, dass du das bald erfahren wirst ;)

* * *

Schwierigkeiten

***Hermine***

Ich hatte den Blick nicht vergessen, mit dem mich Severus beim Frühstück beobachtet hatte. Eine Mischung aus Besorgnis, Skepsis und Verwirrung lagen in seinem Blick, als er mich ansah. Und doch merkte ich, dass er darauf aus war, komplett die Kontrolle zu behalten, was ich überhaupt nicht gut fand. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Nur, weil der Dunkle Lord ihm befohlen hatte mich zu ehelichen und, weil er mein Lehrer war, hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht mir Befehle zu erteilen. Nur, weil ich bald seine Frau war, hieß das nicht, dass ich sein Eigentum war. Bestürzt hielt ich in meinen Gedanken inne, als ich mich an etwas erinnerte, was ich vor zwei Jahren gelesen hatte.

In manchen Ländern und Religionen war es immer noch Brauch, dass der Mann über die Frau bestimmte oder, wenn der Mann tot war die Familie des Mannes über die Frau bestimmte. Und die Frauen können sich nicht dagegen wehren, da sie sonst von ihren Männern geschlagen oder vergewaltigt werden und ihnen niemand glaubt.

Eine große Panik machte sich in mir breit.

‚Was ist, wenn Severus auch so ist? Was ist, wenn magische Ehen früher auch so waren? Was ist, wenn er sich noch an diese alten Traditionen hält?'

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich und meine Hände wurden ganz kalt.

‚Worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen?', fragte ich mich

Doch dann fiel mir ein, was mit all meinen Freunden und all den unschuldigen Menschen passieren würde, die nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hatten. Ich konnte das nicht einfach zulassen. Doch was würde jetzt aus mir werden?

Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an zwei Musicals, zu denen mich meine Eltern vor Jahren hingeschleppt hatten. Beide waren unglaubliche Musicalfans und hofften wahrscheinlich, dass ich irgendwann auch so begeistert, wie sie davon sein würde, doch ich mochte Bücher viel mehr. Die Musik störte mich nicht und die Lieder waren auch nicht schlecht, doch ich fand, dass man für eine Geschichte nicht unbedingt Musik brauchte. Und trotzdem erinnerte ich mich noch an eine Stelle aus „Les Misérables", in der einer der Revolutionäre in einem Lied zu Marius sagte: „Wir kämpfen für die neue Zeit. Ein kleines Leben zählt nicht viel."

Und vielleicht hatte er Recht, immerhin ging es hier um tausende von Leben, was zählte da schon mein eigenes?

Und ich erinnerte mich noch an die Stelle im „Phantom der Oper", wo Christine gesungen hatte: „Sein Hass ist fürchterlich, scheut nicht zurück vor Gott", das traf schon mal auf Lord Voldemort zu. Genauso wie: „Und hintergeh' ich ihn, wohin soll ich dann fliehn'?" Und was würde dann aus all den unschuldigen Menschen werden.

Doch trotzdem... was war, wenn Severus wirklich so schlimm war? „Hier steh' ich allein, was fange ich jetzt an? Setz' ich mein Leben ein, damit ich leben kann? Verrate ich den Mann, der mir ein Lehrer war? Zerbreche ich den Bann, flieh' ich vor der Gefahr?", hatte Christine gesungen.

‚Es ist unheimlich, wie gut dieses Lied auf meine jetzige Situation zutrifft', dachte ich.

‚Nein', beantwortete ich Christines Fragen für mich, denn bis jetzt hatte mir Severus ja noch nichts getan, weswegen ich ihn verraten müsste. ‚Außerdem hat sich Christine der Gefahr auch gestellt und zum Schluss ist alles gut geworden.'

Aber wollte ich mein ganzes Leben nur auf ein Musical aufbauen?

‚Ja', sagte ich mir. ‚Etwas anderes bleibt mir ja auch nicht übrig.'

***Severus***

Es war jetzt also so weit. Heute würde ich das erste Mal unterrichten, während meine Verlobte in meinem Unterricht war. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. Eigentlich müsste ich das Ganze, wie sonst auch hinbekommen, doch irgendwas war anders und das lag nicht an der Verlobung. Nein, es war irgendetwas anderes, was ich nicht ganz verstand.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ließ die Schüler, die sich vor meiner Tür in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten in den Klassenraum. Dann lief ich wie immer zu meinem Lehrerpult und sah erst einmal alle kritisch an, während sie sich schweigend hinsetzten.

Hermine setzte sich wie immer zwischen Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter und auch die anderen in der Klasse verhielten sich wie immer. Verständlich. Und doch ging von Hermine eine unruhige Strahlung aus, die mich auch nervös machte – und ich war noch nie während meines Unterrichts nervös gewesen!

„Heute werdet ihr den Rennervate Zauberspruch lernen", sagte ich ruhig, wie immer. „Weiß jemand, was dieser Zauber bewirkt?"

Hermines Hand hob sich sofort, doch der Rest der Klasse blieb ruhig und sah mich weiterhin an, als wenn sie nichts wissen würden. Instinktiv hätte ich jetzt eigentlich sofort Hermine herangenommen, doch sonst handelte ich auch nicht so, wenn sie sich meldete und daher zwang ich mich dazu meinen Blick erst ausführlich über die Klasse schweifen zu lassen, bis ich mich ihr zuwandte.

„Her...", ich brach ab. Was war nur mit mir los? Ich konnte Hermine doch nicht einfach vor meiner Klasse mit ihrem Vornamen ansprechen! Also tarnte ich meinen Versprecher in einem Räuspern, ehe ich „Miss Granger", sagte.

***Hermine***

Die anderen schienen es nicht zu bemerken, doch ich wusste, dass Severus mich mit meinem Vornamen hatte anreden wollen. Er tarnte seinen Versprecher jedoch elegant mit einem Räuspern, was ich nie so geschickt hinbekommen hätte.

Bewundernd sah ich ihn an. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so schlecht?

„Miss Granger."

Seine Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

„Der Rennervate wird dazu verwendet einer geschwächten Person wieder Kraft zu geben. Man verwendet ihn zum Beispiel, wenn eine Person mit einem Stupor geschockt wurde, um sie wieder aus dieser Erstarrung zu befreien."

„Das ist richtig, Miss Granger", sagte er, wie immer in diesem abwertenden Ton, mit dem er meine Antworten im Unterricht immer kommentierte.

***Severus***

„Und weiß vielleicht jemand, was passiert, wenn man diesen Zauber nicht richtig ausführt?"

Dieses Mal meldete sich auch Mr. Potter.

„Mr. Potter", sagte ich.

„Man dreht durch und weiß nicht mehr, was man tut", sagte er.

„Falsch, Mr. Potter", sagte ich, obwohl ich sehr wohl wusste, dass es richtig war.

Doch das was Lily und dieser James Potter mir angetan hatten konnte ich nicht so einfach vergessen. Ihr Sohn schien wie geschaffen, um all meinen Hass abzubekommen.

„Aber, das war doch richtig", beschwerte sich Mr. Potter bei Mr. Weasley, was ich einfach überhörte. Er konnte sich so viel beschweren, wie er wollte, dass würde ihm auch nichts nützen.

„Miss Granger."

„Derjenige könnte einen Energieüberschuss bekommen und dadurch denken, er wäre stärker, als er es ist und sich so völlig verausgaben. Außerdem kann einem auch die Energie in den Kopf steigen und einen vorübergehend verrückt machen."

„Richtig", sagte ich. „Ihr werdet jetzt in eurem Buch das Kapitel über diesen Zauber lesen und mir dann einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, den ihr dann als Hausaufgabe beendet. Er sollte nicht weniger als 4 Zoll lang sein. Und jetzt fangt an."

***Hermine***

Ich war wieder die Einzige, die dieses Kapitel schon mehrmals gelesen hatte und begann somit mit dem schreiben des Aufsatzes, was mir nicht richtig gelang. Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab und ich musste an die Verlobung denken und an den Heiratsantrag, den mir mein Lehrer vor noch nicht einmal 30 Stunden gemacht hatte. Als ich dann auch noch Sätze, wie „Der Rennervate Zauber ist ein sehr wirkungsvoller Verlobungszauber" oder „Man sollte jedoch beachten immer einen Ring zu tragen" schrieb gab ich es endgültig auf. Ich legte die Feder beiseite und sah auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten. Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

Da mir nichts besseres einfiel und da sich meine Gedanken sowieso nur die ganze Zeit um ihn drehten, entschloss ich mich dazu Severus zu beobachten. Er schrieb gerade etwas. Nach zwei Minuten sah er plötzlich hoch und mir direkt in die Augen. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und sah, wie Wut in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Am Ende der Stunde hielt er mich dann auch noch zu allem Überfluss zurück.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mir schnarrender Stimme. „Sie bleiben noch hier."

„Geht schon mal vor", sagte ich mit einem Seufzer zu Harry und Ron, die mich mitleidig ansahen. „Ihr braucht nicht auf mich zu warten."

Als dann auch der letzte Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatte schloss Severus die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab und legte einen Schweigezauber über den Raum, damit niemand von draußen hören konnte, was wir hier beredeten.

Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl, hier mit meinem Verlobten alleine in einem Raum zu sein, der Schalldicht war, doch das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", sagte er wütend und kam auf mich zu.

Vielleicht war das Gefühl doch nicht „Unbehagen", sondern etwas anderes... Vielleicht war es ein positives Gefühl? Doch mir fiel keins ein, welches irgendwie plausibel wäre und deshalb ließ ich das nachdenken erst einmal sein.

„Was denn?", fragte ich. „Ich habe dich immerhin nicht mit deinem Vornamen angesprochen!"

„Das willst du mir vorwerfen?", fragte Severus. „Ich habe mich im Gegensatz zu dir wenigstens _normal_ verhalten."

„Ich doch auch", sagte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht wahr war.

***Severus***

„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzulügen, Hermine", sagte ich. Es fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an, wenn ich sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach. „Und außerdem wäre es auch nicht gut, wenn das der Dunkle Lord erfahren würde."

„Wie soll er es denn erfahren?", fragte sie.

„Indem ich es ihm berichte", sagte ich einfach.

„Das würdest du nicht tun", sagte sie. „Du würdest doch nicht einfach das Leben von so vielen Menschen aufs Spiel setzten?"

Ich sagte nichts.

„Oder?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Verhalte dich einfach so wie immer, damit niemand etwas von unserer Verlobung erfährt", sagte ich.

„Aber was habe ich denn gemacht?"

„Was du gemacht hast? Du hast nicht meine Arbeitsanweisung befolgt und mich die ganze Zeit über angestarrt. Willst du etwa, dass die anderen verdacht schöpfen?"

„Nein", sagte sie und wurde rot. „Aber... Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren... Also nicht richtig... Auf den Aufsatz..."

„Warum denn das?", fragte ich, obwohl ich es eigentlich schon wusste. Das war ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten.

Hermine sah mich erstaunt an.

„Vielleicht, weil ich mit dir verlobt bin?", sagte sie.

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund meine Arbeitsanweisung nicht zu befolgen", sagte ich gereizt. „Nur, weil wir beide jetzt verlobt sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du jetzt tun und lassen kannst, was du willst!"

„Ach, aber _du_ darfst _mir _vorschreiben, was _ich_ tun soll und was nicht?!", fragte sie wütend.

„Ich bin auch der Ältere", sagte ich. Sie hielt inne und die ganze Wut verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, als hätte ich ihr die Augen geöffnet. „Ich bin fast neunzehn Jahre älter als du."

„I-Ich… Das ist noch lange kein Grund für dich, mich herumzukommandieren!", sagte sie, worauf ich diesesmal nur mit einem Schnauben antwortete.

‚Immer diese Besserwisser', dachte ich.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren kann, als auf dich?"

„Hermine, ich fühle mich wirklich sehr geschmeichelt, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund!"

„Aber du findest es okay, wenn du mich vor _allen_ Schülern stundenlang musterst?", fragte sie.

„Das ist etwas anderes!", widersprach ich.

„Das ist überhaupt nichts anderes", sagte sie.

„Hermine, denkst du etwa, dass ich mich über diese Hochzeit freue? Ich freue mich ganz und gar nicht darüber, meine besserwisserische, anstrengende und nervige Schülerin zu heiraten! Ich wünschte der Dunkle Lord hätte mir jemand reiferen ausgesucht, anstatt einem naiven und unerfahrenem Schulmädchen."

***Hermine***

Auch wenn ich schon hundert Mal dasselbe gedacht hatte trafen mich diese Worte, wie Pfeile. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es zerreißen und in meinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen.

‚Wie kann er es nur wagen mich zum Weinen zu bringen?!', dachte ich wütend.

„Ach ja?", sagte ich. „Du bist auch nicht mein Traummann! Ich würde dich noch nicht einmal lieben, wenn du der letzte Mensch auf der Welt wärst! Lieber würde ich sterben, als mit dir zusammen zu sein und mit dir schlafen zu müssen, aber ich kann diese vielen Menschen nicht einfach sterben lassen!"

Wütend und zutiefst verletzt verließ ich den Raum. So etwas ließ ich mir von ihm nicht gefallen – auch wenn er mein Lehrer war!


End file.
